


We Live in Extraordinary Times

by sunnyamazing



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy birthday Wonder Twin, Two Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyamazing/pseuds/sunnyamazing
Summary: 'The manuscript has been titled ‘Dangerous Precedent: the Untold Story of Julia Montague and the Downfall of the John Vosler Government.’David’s hand stilled as his fingers grazed the pages of the newspaper in front of him. It had been months since there had been any sign of her name in the press. He was almost used to it now.Her stomach churned, all of this had seemed much easier from the sunshine of Corfu.A set of newspaper articles appear revealingsomeoneis writing a book about Julia; who is it? And why have they decided to write it now... two years after St. Matthew's College.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	1. The Sunday Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamehomesecretary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamehomesecretary/gifts).



> Well, it is finally time to post this! It is incredibly hard to write a fic for the one person who you ramble alllll your writing ideas to! Thanks so much to Kris and Vee for all their encouragement and yelling at me over the last month!
> 
> To my amazing wonder twin, Ally, happy happy happy birthday lovely. I hope you enjoy this slightly crazy, very rambly piece of writing. Thank you for your friendship, it feels as if I have known you forever (in a great way!) and I am truly grateful for these two characters that made us friends. Love you.

**_The Sunday Times, September 20, 2020_ **

The Sunday Times can reveal it has been given exclusive access to the details of a forthcoming book. The as yet, to be titled manuscript is expected to focus on the late Home Secretary, the Right Honourable Julia Elizabeth Montague MP. It is also expected to include details of the downfall of the John Vosler government, and the role which Julia Montague played in the whole scandal.

Similarly to the title, the author is also unknown. The manuscript will be published by Random House and is rumoured to have been completed only a short time ago. It is currently slated for release around the second anniversary of Julia Montague’s death. Julia Montague was severely injured in an attack at St. Matthew’s College on November 4th, 2018. 

The incident at the college was one of four terrorism related incidents which took place in October and November of 2018. The reign of terror commenced when a critical incident was prevented on London bound train service and continued with two other attacks, one at Heath Bank Primary School and one other previous attempt on the Home Secretary’s life, when her ministerial vehicle was set upon by a sniper and her driver Terence Foyer was killed. These three earlier attacks then culminated at St. Matthew’s College.

Julia Montague was at the college speaking about the controversial Regulation of Investigatory Powers Bill also known as RIPA-18 when a bomb planted under the stage exploded. One of Julia Montague’s protection officers, Kimberley Knowles, was also killed in the incident along with her PR advisor, Tahir Mahmood. 

RIPA-18 has since been removed from the government’s list of priorities. The bill was replaced by an alternative bill, co-written by Julia Montague’s incumbent, Mike Travis, MP and an unknown source. 

It was believed that Julia Montague’s speech at St. Matthew’s was intended to reveal her announcement to contest for the leadership of the Conservative Party. This would have also placed her in Number 10. The full contents of the speech has never been known, however this has not stopped the rumours over the last two years. 

Party insiders suggest that she would have definitely taken over the Prime Ministership when Vosler was revealed to have participated in many serious indiscretions over the years. 

The death of Julia Montague and the subsequent resignation of John Vosler was certainly one of the more troubling times for the Conservative Government in recent memory. However, since the ascension of Prime Minister Timothy Chapman, Westminster has stabilised under his leadership.

It is not known what trouble this latest release will have on the current government. We attempted to contact the government to ask for comment regarding this news. However, they were less than forthcoming. 

We would like to remind our readers of the first line of Julia Montague’s final speech. “We live in extraordinary times,” she decreed from behind her podium at St. Matthew’s College. We now all await the prospect of this latest manuscript bringing back these extraordinary times and perhaps more revelations about the woman who many believe was to be our next PM and was killed in her prime. 

**_London, England - September 20, 2020_ **

David’s hand stilled as his fingers grazed the pages of the newspaper in front of him. It had been months since there had been any sign of her name in the press. He was almost used to it now. Every so often, her name would appear, interest would again be piqued and then the news cycle would move on. 

The last time there had been this much interest in her was just after the trials of Craddock, Aikens and Ali had all been completed. The three of them had been found guilty and were each serving sentences of varying length. David tried his best not to think of any of them. He also tried to not think of her often either. But, sometimes thoughts of her and the far too short relationship they had shared crept into his memories. He could not help it, almost two years on, he still missed her. 

He reached for the cup of coffee beside him as he continued to read. A book. A book about Julia was to be released. He wondered for a moment if any of his ex-colleagues knew about this before it hit the media. He had not spoken to anyone from his old life for the last six months. 

After Julia’s death and once he was cleared of any wrongdoing, he tried to go back to his role as a PPO, however it had been too difficult for him to blend into the background. PS. David Budd had been on the front of one too many newspapers and on the television screens of one too many members of the British public. He could not return to a life in the unknown; where his ability to blend into the background was of the utmost importance.

This had become painfully evident when he had attempted to usher an ambassador to meetings with the new Prime Minister and he had been the one being the one who was being photographed. Journalists and photographers had hounded him as soon as they had realised who he was and then that day had ended with him standing in front of his boss and being told he would be on desk duty for the foreseeable future. 

David knew that desk duty was not his forte and so after consultation with Vicky he resigned from the police force. He spent three weeks unemployed and during that time found himself a private therapist, Dorothy Wick, who would continue working with him regarding his unresolved issues from Helmand. 

It was Dorothy who had found him the job he worked at now. Another former soldier, Edward Carmello, had gone into the private security business and David had commenced working with him just over a year ago. The work was better paid, less dangerous and had hours that suited him, and it meant he could spend more time with Ella and Charlie than ever before. 

He raised his head as he watched his eldest child enter the kitchen. Ella smiled at him as she headed towards the fridge, retrieving a drink from one of the shelves.

“Morning, Dad,” she mumbled sleepily as she stepped around the counter to sit beside him. “Do you know what time Mum is coming to get us?” 

David shook his head as he leaned over to press a soft kiss to the side of Ella’s cheek.

“Sometime this afternoon,” he answered before adding. “But, I am not completely sure of the exact time.” 

Ella nodded as she pulled her phone from the pocket of her pyjama pocket and began to type quickly. 

David observed her for a moment, watching as she smiled at her phone. He restrained himself from wanting to ask her who she was talking to. They had had many conversations about appropriate phone usage. 

“Dad,” Ella complained, cutting into his thoughts and David lifted his eyes to meet hers. She stared at him carefully, wrinkling her nose. “You know you’re staring again, right?” She reminded him with a roll of her eyes. 

“Aye,” David admitted as Ella shook her head. “You do know it’s my job to watch people, right?” he reminded her. 

Ella sighed and changed the topic.

“Can we go to the movies, this morning?” She questioned as the two of them turned their attention to a yawning Charlie who appeared in the doorway with a scowl on his face. 

“Bad night?” David questioned as Charlie slumped down on the other seat beside his sister. 

Charlie groaned as he let his head fall into his hands.

“Ella talks in her sleep,” Charlie complained from his seat. “I can’t hear her at Mum’s.” 

David reached over and nudged Charlie with his shoulder. 

“Well,” he began, smirking toward Ella. “We’ve got to look after those ears, we can get you some earplugs when we go out this morning.” 

Ella looked at her father pointedly, as if she was going to complain. But, then realised that her Dad was agreeing to take both of them out this morning. 

“Make yourselves some breakfast and be ready in an hour,” David suggested as he closed the newspaper and picked up his phone from beside him. “I just have to make a call,” he added as he stood from the table and left his children in the kitchen bickering over who’s turn it was to wash the dishes after breakfast. 

David stared down at his phone, before he scrolled through his contacts. He pressed the call button and the phone trilled in his ear for a few moments before the receiver answered. 

“Sampson,” Anne answered sharply. 

“Ma’am,” David replied, the formal address leaving his lips as a force of habit. “David Budd,” he added, before continuing. “Have you seen The Times?” 

David heard Anne sigh. 

“I have,” she admitted. “And I have no idea who is behind the book,” she explained with another sigh. “It certainly isn’t me. But whoever it is, I’d like to speak to them.” 

“You ain’t the only one,” David agreed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He hated the idea of someone using Julia to their own advantage, someone using her to push their agenda. He knew she would have hated that too, she would have wanted to have been here to push her own.

“Leave it with me, David,” Anne responded. “I already have someone looking into it.” 

**_The Sunday Times, October 4, 2020_ **

The Sunday Times can today provide more details about the forthcoming book focused on the late Julia Montague. 

Since our exclusive reveal last month, we have been inundated with requests for more information and can today exclusively reveal that the manuscript has been titled _‘Dangerous Precedent: the Untold Story of Julia Montague and the Downfall of the John Vosler Government.’_

The book is rumoured to feature an exclusive look at the extraordinary career of Julia Montague and her journey from criminal barrister to Home Secretary. It is believed to include various and interesting new pieces of information about the late politician. Particularly with a focus on her family background and the choices which she made for her to achieve her goals. 

Despite our best efforts we have been unable to secure an interview with the author, or have been provided any new information as to the author’s identity. However, the little revealed subject matter suggests that it was written by someone close to her. 

_Dangerous Precedent_ is still expected to be released sometime in the next month. The launch is to be held for only invited guests. The Sunday Times hopes that they will be included within this invitation list.

**_London, England - November 1, 2020_ **

David skimmed the front page of the newspaper quickly. In the last few months he had never scoured the headlines of The Times more. Ever since the first article appeared in the newspaper in late September announcing the existence of a book about Julia, David had been eagerly anticipating the articles which were to be printed. 

He flicked to the second page and he felt anger rise inside his chest as he read the headline. 

**_The Sunday Times, November 1, 2020_ **

**JULIA MONTAGUE STORY TO BE LAUNCHED ON SECOND ANNIVERSARY.**

Today we are able to reveal that the book launch for the eagerly awaited manuscript, focused on the downfall of the Vosler government, and the role the late Home Secretary Julia Montague, played in those power games, will be launched on November 4. 

Most guests received invitations to the event in the last week. The Times has successfully obtained two invitations and will be sending our political correspondent and one of our best photographers. Other guests are expected to include; Montague’s ex-husband, Chief Whip, Roger Penhaligon, her incumbent Mike Travis and other former colleagues. Commander Anne Sampson and other members of the London constabulary have also been invited. It is yet unknown if the former PM, John Vosler will also attend. Vosler has been conspicuous by his absence and has rarely been seen in public since he was deposed from government a little less than two years ago. 

There has still been no response from the Chapman government. The Sunday Times has sought comment from the new PM, more than once over the last few months and the response each time has been the same. 

‘The Chapman government does not comment on the previous instability within the Conservative party; particularly in regards to Julia Montague and John Vosler. We instead focus on leading the country.’

It is unknown if other members of the Chapman inner circle will attend, particularly the ones who worked with, and knew the late Julia Montague well. 

_Dangerous Precedent_ has been under strict embargo for the last three months and our sources have led us to believe that the physical copy of the book has not yet been delivered to stores. One such source has also provided us with the information that copies will be delivered to London stores once the launch has ceased and then around the country from November 5th. 

Interestingly and somewhat ironically the launch is scheduled to take place at St. Matthew’s College. Readers will be well aware that this is indeed the place where Montague was attacked two years ago today. 

The Sunday Times has again attempted to contact the author of this manuscript and just before printing we received the following note from the publisher. 

_‘Dangerous Precedent: the Untold Story of Julia Montague and the Downfall of the John Vosler Government’ will be launched at 12 noon on November 4, 2020 at St. Matthew’s College, London._

_The author will be in attendance._

He breathed deeply, the book was to be released this week. Not only in the week of the anniversary of the attack at St. Matthew’s, but on the actual day and worse still at St. Matthew’s as well. Someone was daring to use Julia’s downfall for their own publicity. 

He had heard rumours that this was to be the case, he had been in contact with both Louise and Deepak since the first article had been published. He had also heard from Anne more than once, but because the articles had been so infrequent, despite all of their combined efforts, they still had no idea who had written the book. 

However, to David, whoever it was behind this, they needed to be told that they could not use Julia like this. It was unacceptable for her to be used for someone else’s gain and he was not going to allow it. 

He had had many ideas as to whom the author could be. At the top of his list was the slimy shit, Rob Macdonald. Julia’s former adviser had found his feet as Mike Travis’ adviser and David had seen both of their faces skulking familiar corridors one too many times. Penhaligon also featured prominently, but David was unsure of whether he would want to reveal the true nature of his and his ex-wife’s relationship. ‘Anything other than utter contempt,’ was how Julia had described their speaking arrangements, a completely different concept as to how Roger had decided the world needed to remember their time together. 

David had felt unwell with the praise Roger had lavished upon his ex-wife after her death. Particularly in light of the fact that he had seen one too many of their prickly conversations and Julia, late one night in the shadows of suite 610, had told him more about their fractious relationship. 

She had seemed embarrassed at first, to have revealed such secrets to someone whom she knew intimately well, but not so much emotionally at that time. It was one of the things, even now, two years later, that he missed most about her. 

Neither of them had ever intended to fall for one another, it had just happened and then she had been gone. 

David shook his head, this time she wasn’t here to protect herself from being fodder for someone else’s gain. He had failed to protect her once, he wouldn’t fail this time. He closed the newspaper and stood from the table, beginning to clean up after himself. Ella and Charlie were coming to stay this evening. He had not seen them for the past week, they had both been busy with their school friends and preparations for an upcoming trip Vicky was taking them both on. David folded the newspaper over and added it to the others that had contained articles about Julia, before he was distracted by a sound from his front door. 

He stepped into the hallway, just as a plain brown envelope slipped through his mail slot. He moved quickly to the envelope, leaning down to pick it up. The outside simply read his name and he turned the envelope to open it without thinking much about it. 

His fingers grazed a small piece of card, he pulled it out of the envelope and read the card carefully. 

_David Budd. Admit One. Dangerous Precedent Launch. 12 noon. November 4, 2020._ _St. Matthew's College, London._

There had never been any doubt that David was going to the launch of a book about Julia Montague. He would have attended with or without an invitation. He thought about the last line in the article he had just read. 

_The author will be in attendance._

David hoped that they were prepared for him. Because, he was going to have a lot to say to them. 

**_Somewhere above England - November 3, 2020_ **

She felt her nerves increase as the plane flew her closer and closer to her former home. The flight was not long, only a little over three hours. Not long enough at all for her to fall asleep, not that she would have wanted to. 

She was due to land under the cover of darkness, another provision made for her by one of the few people who knew she was alive and that she was returning to the place she had left _so_ suddenly just under two years ago. 

She stretched in her seat as she shuffled the papers in front of her, crossing her legs over her ankles as she attempted to make herself comfortable. She felt the plane begin to slow, she had always been able to tell when they were getting closer to a destination. 

She remembered the first time she had noticed how the plane had slowed. It was on her first flight. Her parents took her to New York for her tenth birthday. Her father had had a conference and her mother suggested that they both accompany him and celebrate their only daughter’s birthday at the same time. She still had vivid memories of peering out of the cabin window as her father excitedly pointed out the landmarks. It was also then that she had felt the sudden lurch of the plane slowing and she had reached for her father’s hand instantly. He had smiled and closed his fingers around hers, telling her that she had nothing to worry about. 

She turned her head to the side, the man beside her was snoring softly. It was not her father beside her, he had departed from her life long ago, through no fault of his own. She wished the sleeping man beside her was her father and that she could reach out for his hand and he would be there to close his fingers around hers. She also wished someone was there, right beside her to tell her that everything was going to be alright and there was nothing to worry about. 

She ran her fingers through her hair, she could ask the man beside her to tell her that she was going to be okay, it wasn’t like he was a stranger. She knew him, he was hired to protect her, he was one of the lucky few who knew the true identity of the woman sitting in seat 29A. However, she did not have that kind of relationship with him and perhaps, that was for the best. 

She sighed softly to herself, she was the one who had chosen to return back home. She was also the one who had, one day decided that her story deserved to be told, and needed to be told. She borrowed the laptop from the young boy who lived in the tiny house beside her. She stared at the laptop for three days before she opened it and began to type and once she had started she had been unable to stop. Not until her story had been told and told by her and not by a multitude of others. 

She had made all the decisions; no one had forced her into this. She could have lived a life of anonymity for the rest of her days. After all, she had made it past the first eighteen months. One of her handlers had told her that was the most difficult part of the transition and she would eventually find it easier. 

She had wondered if he had been lying, because it hadn’t gotten easier and as her body had slowly recovered and she was no longer the injured shadow of the woman she left her old life behind as, and as a new woman evolved, someone stronger, someone more determined. It had become clear that she could not and would not stay hidden away forever. 

She had made the choice to return and now that is what she was doing, she had to follow through with the decisions she had made. 

She reached out for the stack of papers on her tray table once more, flicking them through her fingers as she moved them to rest upon her lap. 

She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, before she raised the papers to her chest and held them tightly, she then moved her attention to stare out of the cabin window. In the distance she saw the lights of the city begin to appear closer and closer. Her stomach churned, all of this had seemed much easier from the sunshine of Corfu. 

**_Corfu, Greece, September, 2020_ **

_Her fingers clicked on the keyboard; one after another in a distinct typing pattern. She paused a moment and adjusted the brown framed glasses on the bridge of her nose and raised her head to stare out her window and into the bright blue Ionian sea._

_She breathed deeply, inhaling the sea air, filling her lungs, before she turned her attention back to the screen in front of her. She raised both of her hands to run through her hair, twirling the strands around her fingers and then up into a low bun. She reached for the clip beside her laptop and fashioned her hair into some semblance of a hairstyle. She sighed softly as she returned to her typing, no one was here to see what she looked like. Her appearance at the moment, did not matter at all. She sighed again, that would all change when she eventually had to return home._

_She read the email in front of her one last time, before she changed the screen on the laptop to the document in front of her. She had one last thing to do and then the manuscript would be finished. She scrolled to the empty second page, breathed deeply and then typed the words she had been dawdling upon for the last week. It wasn’t that she didn’t know what she wanted to write, she had always known what she wanted to say and to whom she wanted to say it to._

_She saved the document before she could delete the newly written words. She scrolled the manuscript one last time, this was the final chance she had to make any changes. Once it disappeared from her sight, it was out there and she could no longer take it back._

_She felt her fingers tremble as she typed her reply to the publisher and then attached the completed document. She raised her head from the screen, closed her eyes, took one more breath of sea air and before she allowed herself to procrastinate any longer, she moved a lone shaking finger to click the send button._

_The email disappeared quickly into the abyss and she felt herself half smile. She removed her glasses and placed them beside the laptop and then closed the laptop, folding it over onto itself._

_She gently pushed her chair back and as it scraped the hardwood floor it attracted the attention of the sleeping jet black labrador in the corner of the room. The dog shuffled to her feet and wandered over to her and nuzzled at her knees softly._

_She smiled and reached out and scratched the dog on her long nose, moving her fingers along the greying hairs on the dog's temple. The dog sat at her side and stared up at her sassily, tilting her head from one side to the other._

_“Okay, girl,” she began as she too, slowly shuffled to her feet. “I know what time it is. I am sorry I have been typing all day. We can go out now.” She turned her body to the side and placed one of her feet flat against the hardwood floor. She lifted herself from her seat and braced for the slight pressure to radiate down one of her legs. She smiled as she felt the growing strength in her leg. Her physical therapist had praised her for her continued progress in their last session but this was one of the first times she had felt it herself. She was no longer the weakened woman she had been when she arrived in this Greek paradise. Perhaps her writing had been therapeutic for her body as well as her soul._

_The black labrador barked at her as she lost patience with being made to wait for her afternoon walk. But as soon as she saw that walking was going to happen, the dog disappeared down the corridor toward the front door._

_“Wonder!” she called after the ball of fluff, as she heard the sound of paws skidding. “You can’t walk yourself! Wait for me!”_

She closed her eyes as the plane touched down onto the tarmac, she felt the wheels hit the ground and then the pressure as the pilot applied the landing gear. She placed one of her hands over her chest and breathed deeply as a voice announced their arrival. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Heathrow Airport. The local time is 17:45 and the temperature is six degrees. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the fasten seat belt sign. If your phone is within your reach it may be switched on.” 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, she switched it on and read her latest received message. There would be a car waiting for her once she had cleared customs. She adjusted her glasses over her face and pulled the hood of her jumper up and around the side of her face. 

Her bodyguard beside her had awoken from his slumber and he rustled around gathering his possessions quickly. He turned to look at her and smiled reassuringly, she nodded her head in response as the flight attendant finished her announcement. 

“On behalf of British Airways and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip from Corfu to London. We look forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a wonderful evening and if you are returning home, welcome back.”

She smiled as she moved her head to stare out of the window once more. She had completed the first hurdle, she had safely touched back down on British soil. 

She was home. 

Julia Montague was home.


	2. St. Matthew's College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only mention of him, is a subtle one. The five word dedication that she procrastinated upon months ago in Corfu. Her publisher responded to her email with a question about the interesting nature of the dedication, but Julia had managed to brush her aside. She wanted to include something in there that spoke to the true nature of the relationship they once shared. Julia knows he is one of the invited guests to today’s event, she hand picked who was to attend. David was right at the top of the list. 
> 
> He has yet to respond to his invitation. She wondered if this means that he will not. 
> 
> The rising morning light began to cast a long shadow over the end of her bed, she placed her palm down on the top of the duvet and stared at the untouched half of the bed. 
> 
> She had forgotten what it was like to share a bed, again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't a holiday to see one of your favourite people, with one of your favourite people. But, it is a story about some of your other favourite people and some added extras in there too. So, it is my great hope that this will bring a smile to your face. Happy birthday again my friend, you're the best. Love you.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed this little (or not so little) piece of work. It has been a fun detour. Also this is a long chapter, I could have split it, but I just felt that it worked best in its entirety. 
> 
> Enjoy! (and I'll be back with more Still Care For You very soon.)

**_London, England - November 4, 2020_ **

She sat cross legged on the plush carpet of her hotel suite. She winced slightly as she bent her left leg perpendicular to her right and stretched herself sideways. She counted to herself and breathed in through her nose. She was determined that today of all days, she would appear as exactly the same woman she was when she stood on that stage two years ago. 

They had tried to take her down and they had failed. She had disappeared, recovered and completed two years of therapy and of healing, so she could get back here. She would not let anyone see what she had needed to do to get back here.

The suite was still darkened, as she completed her last set of stretches and pulled herself to her feet. She moved to sit upon the edge of the large bed, she stared out of the large windows as the sun began to rise over a place she had spent many an hour within. 

The Houses of Parliament loomed large across the River Thames. She still remembered the last time she was there, the last place Julia Montague existed before St. Matthew’s. The pained look that she and David shared as she climbed into the back of her waiting car. 

Her stomach flipped as she allowed herself to think of him and the fact that he was somewhere in the same city as she was and that he still did not know that she was alive. She reached out to the bedside table and picked up the papers she had been reading over on the plane. Her final copy of her book and all the words she had to say about her own life and the decisions she made that led to the change in government. David, does not feature prominently in the book, he is mentioned once or twice, mainly in passing. She had not wanted to make his life any more difficult than what it had been after her ‘death.’

The only mention of him, is a subtle one. The five word dedication that she procrastinated upon months ago in Corfu. Her publisher responded to her email with a question about the interesting nature of the dedication, but Julia had managed to brush her aside. She wanted to include something in there that spoke to the true nature of the relationship they once shared. Julia knows he is one of the invited guests to today’s event, she hand picked who was to attend. David was right at the top of the list. 

He has yet to respond to his invitation. She wondered if this means that he will not. 

The rising morning light began to cast a long shadow over the end of her bed, she placed her palm down on the top of the duvet and stared at the untouched half of the bed. 

She had forgotten what it was like to share a bed, again.   
  
  


**_Suite 610 - The Blackwood Hotel - October, 2018_ **

_It had been a long time since Julia Montague had shared a bed. Well, shared a bed with a person. She assumed that a glass of wine and mountains of paperwork did not count. There had been many a time, since the end of her marriage and perhaps just before, where she would fall asleep with an empty glass beside her bed and a piece of paper in her hand._

_This has not been the case lately, lately she has fallen asleep beside a living and breathing human. She has also fallen asleep utterly exhausted, in both mind and in body. Her mind being tired is not new, but the body and the delicious sense of exhaustion he leaves her with each night, well that is very new._

_This evening had been no different. No sooner as he had farewelled her in his official capacity, one of his less than official visits to her room had commenced. He had smirked at her as he told her to have a good evening and then moments later he was there behind the adjoining door, waiting there, for her to open it to him._

_She had not wasted any time. This seemed to be what she does now. Her paperwork remained again untouched this evening. She dropped the red case to the floor beside the desk and she has not picked it up once again._

_She does not know what wakes her from her slumber, she isn’t startled, she just simply wakes. Her eyes fluttering open, her body curled on one side of her large bed,_ their _large bed. Her hand rested on his pillow and she carefully moved it to her own face, gently running her hands through her hair._

_The man beside her does not stir. She regards him carefully, watched him breathe in and out a few times, before she moved again. She cannot recall if he has been asleep when she has awoken before. But this time he is._

_She restrained herself from reaching out to touch him. The last thing she wants to do is startle him. She has read his police file, she read it long before he fell into her bed. She knows of his time in Helmand and she isn’t stupid. She knows of the kind of wounds, time in that place leaves you with. Both the superficial and the ones she cannot see, or feel underneath her fingers when he is hovering above her._

_She knows she is going to have to ask him about his time in the army, but this time it isn’t because she is looking for some kind of information, for some way to manipulate and turn something into political gain for herself. It is simply just because she wants to know more about the man who she is sharing her bed with. She wants to know who he is._

_Morning is approaching suite 610, she can see the beginning of light creep through the curtains. The light begins to cast soft shadows over the bottom of the bed, another night he has slept beside her, the whole night. She smiled, it was nice. Nice to wake with him beside her. His eyelashes fluttered in his sleep and his nose wrinkled and she wondered if he was going to wake up and find her staring at him and then if he did, would he find that odd? She held still for just a moment, waiting. He does not wake._

_She tried to remember the last time she allowed someone to sleep beside her for longer than the time it took for him to get his breathing even. Roger, perhaps, when their marriage had been good. Although, memories of that time seem to fade further into the distance with every passing day._ Thank goodness. 

_She has had a few dalliances in the past, men whom she had decided were worth her time and energy and also, worth the risk of taking them to bed. But, none of them came close to the man sleeping beside her now. They’d done their business, taken what they’d needed from one another and then, she had sent them on their way. She cannot imagine doing that to him. The idea of him not being here, when she opened her eyes. She doesn’t like that idea, not at all. She’s even begun to imagine what it would be like to have him sleeping beside her in her flat, if and when she is ever allowed to return there._

_She knows she’s playing a dangerous game, continuing night after night, an affair that never should have started. She never should have let it happen once, least of all continued past the first time. That first time, it could have simply been written off as a one time lapse of judgment. Two people who’d experienced too many emotions in one day. It could have been, “I almost died sex.” But, the next night, she went back for more. He came back for more too. And now, well now, it isn’t_ just _sex._

_She shuffled in the bed, moving her leg to the side and then carefully stretching. She has no idea what time it is. But she cannot hear her alarm, not just yet. Therefore, she assumes she must have more time to sleep. She replaced her arm on his pillow and she closed her eyes. She felt him stirring beside her and for just a second she held her breath. Until she felt his lips press gently on her fingers._

_Her eyes opened immediately, is he awake? She smiled softly as he snored once again. He’s closer to her than he was when she closed her eyes. He moved closer to her in his sleep._

_Yes, it has been a long time since Julia Montague allowed a man to sleep the whole night beside her._

_But this man, he’s different and right now she cannot imagine not having him beside her. She smirks as she remembers the half drunk glass of wine beside her bed. Wine, just like her paperwork, has seemed to have lost the appeal._

_In favour of what, well, she’s not quite sure about that, just yet. As a large arm snaked around her waist and her eyes opened as he shuffled closer to her._

_Julia smiled._

  
  


She sighed loudly, as she returned to the present moment. She stroked the duvet with her open palm. The material was soft and luxurious under her hand. But, cold. The left side of her bed is empty, there is not a sleeping David Budd beside her. There has not been for two years now. She has slept alone, besides from the occasional night when Wonder would sneak into her bed while she was sleeping and she would wake with the sweet girl curled up against her toes. 

She raised her eyes to look out the window once more, she stared over at her former workplace and for a moment she allowed herself to wonder. After this afternoon, all of the people who thought they had successfully silenced Julia Montague forever, would know that they had not. 

She breathed deeply and lay back down on the cold bed, silently willing herself back to sleep for a few moments more. 

She hoped she had made the right decision.   
  


**_St. Matthew’s College, London - November 4, 2020_ **

She felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu, as she sat cross legged on the pale grey couch. The morning had felt as if time had slowed to the second, she had lay in her cold bed and waited for the minutes to tick away until she was able to begin to prepare to get ready for her reappearance. 

Walking back into the imposing building had been easier than what she had expected it to be. Flanked on both sides by her Swedish bodyguard, Sven on one side and then on the other by her ever patient publisher, Carolee. 

The arrangements had worked perfectly and Julia had arrived at St. Matthew’s long before anyone knew she was there. She had been escorted to the same green room as last time and promptly sat down. She knew she could do this, she knew she wanted to do this. She had to do this. She closed her eyes again and took three deep breaths. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am. There is no sign of him, yet.” 

Sven’s voice startled Julia and she stood from the couch quickly, wringing her fingers together and then beginning to pace the length of the room. She took a deep breath and then smoothed her palms down the front of her navy blue pantsuit. 

“You are sure he would come?” Sven questioned her quickly, an unreadable expression on his face. 

Julia sighed, what was it about this room and men being unable to show expression? 

“I guess I had just hoped,” Julia admitted softly, before she dropped her hands to the side of her body and walked over to where she had left her notes. She gathered the paper between her fingers and began to read, she needed to be perfect. This was her comeback moment, a chance to put all that went wrong here the last time behind her. She was about to excuse Sven when he reached for his earpiece. 

Sven smiled at her and nodded. 

“He’s arrived.” 

  
  


David moved quickly through the entrance of St. Matthew’s. It was far quieter here than it was the last time. There were no protestors, just a few hopeful journalists and photographers attempting their luck at a last minute invitation. David snuck past them swiftly, and as he stared at the building, he felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu. He allowed himself one moment to pause and then he stepped into the space. 

He knew from his reading, St. Matthew’s had been put back together again after the incident that claimed Julia’s life. Funding had been provided soon after the new government had been sworn in. He wished that putting someone back together again was as easy as bricks and mortar. 

He stepped down the many stairs and started to head towards the gathered crowd. He saw many familiar faces. In one of the corners he saw Roger, Mike and Rob having a hushed conversation. He resisted the urge to go over and interrupt. He began to head towards Anne and Deepak, but as he did so, he felt a tap on one of his shoulders. 

He turned to look behind him, a middle aged woman with curly red hair was responsible for the shoulder tapping. She smiled at him warmly, before she handed him a book. The cover was wrapped in brown paper and David noted that he was the only one who appeared to have been given something.

He stared at the woman perplexedly and waited for her to say something. 

She smiled again. 

“This is just for you, for now,” she began to explain. “Page two,” she added and before he could ask her anything else, she turned away from him, leaving him alone. 

He paused for just a moment. Before he flipped the pages in his fingers, moving to the second page and he felt his heart pause.

_Thank you for your shirt._

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He read the dedication a second time and then a third. 

_It couldn’t be?_

_Could it?_

David started to tear at the brown paper on the cover of the book, before he realised there was now someone else standing beside him, a tall man with sandy coloured hair and a smiling face stared back at him. 

“Sir, you need to come with us. You’re late for a meeting.” 

David breathed deeply as the man beside him reached out to take the book from his grasp. _Late for a meeting._

“Down the hall and to the left,” the man told David as he shook his head in disbelief. “Don’t keep them waiting. They have a speech to make,” the man added, before he gestured for David to follow.   
  


Julia breathed deeply as she continued to pace. Carolee had managed to make her way to David before he was distracted by any of the other guests and then Sven had followed. Her requests had been followed, so far. The parts of her comeback that she could control had been completed successfully. 

There were three soft taps on the door and Julia closed her eyes and waited. This was the moment she could not control. 

The door opened and David stepped into the room. 

“Julia,” David breathed quietly, almost unable to believe what he was seeing. 

“David,” Julia replied as she took in David’s stunned face. She tried to read his emotions, but all she could see was shock and surprise. She wanted to reach for his hand, to reassure him. She could not seem to make her fingers move. She had rehearsed what she wanted to say to David many times, but the sight of him alone seemed to have rendered her unable to recall her rehearsals. Unable to make the words she so desperately wanted to say. 

David blinked, opening and closing his eyes frequently. He expected when he opened his eyes Julia would be gone. He had considered many things over the last few months. But, Julia being alive and standing in front of him had not been one of them. She looked almost the same as the last time they were in this room together. He took in her appearance, the navy pantsuit, the colour of her blouse. He wondered if he had ever felt such deja vu before. 

Julia stared at David expectantly. She pondered if she needed to say something or if she should just allow him to try and make sense of what was happening. She knew what he had been up to since the last time they were both here. For him, what occurred here two years ago, he had known it to be one thing and she had just changed all he had known.

“You’re real?” he questioned curiously and he watched as she nodded her head. He took one step closer to her; not even realising he had done so. “I thought you were gone, I thought I’d never see you again,” he admitted, his voice wavering. 

Julia nodded, noticing how David had moved closer to her and she took one tentative step closer to him. 

“It’s you?” David questioned carefully as he reached out for Julia’s hand with one of his. His fingers touched the top of her hand and he breathed deeply as her hand was warm underneath his palm. “You did this, you chose to be here. This is all you.”

Julia nodded again as she felt David’s fingers on her skin, she shivered slightly under his touch. 

“I did,” she confessed softly as she internally cursed her ability to seem to make words. David’s fingers interlocked with hers and he brushed the pad of his thumb over the top of her hand.

“But, on this day?” David questioned again, before he continued. “It had to be today, of all days?”

“Yes,” Julia breathed. It was a question she had been asked many times before. Why would she come back to St. Matthew’s? Why would she want to? “I did it to claim my life back,” she admitted, it was the same reasoning she had given to everyone. St. Matthew’s was the last place she was herself and if she ever planned to move on, it had to start here. 

David removed his fingers from Julia’s and she felt the loss of his warmth instantly. He stepped backwards and frowned. 

“Two years, Julia,” he stated, his voice low. “Everyone thought you were dead. I thought you were dead.” 

“I am so sorry,” Julia apologised as she moved to interlock her own fingers, resting them against her stomach. 

“I tried to kill myself.” 

Julia’s stomach lurched as she was reminded of the feeling of guilt she had felt when she first heard about what had happened to David after she had been declared deceased.

“I know, you shouldn’t have done that.” 

“You know --” David repeated, as he shuffled on the spot. He felt the beginning of a headache appearing behind one of his eyes. Julia, she was alive. She was the one who had written the book about herself, she had managed to keep her existence a secret and here she was, standing in front of him.

“I know everything that’s happened over the last two years.” 

“How?” David questioned in disbelief, shaking his head. 

“I had my sources,” Julia admitted carefully. “I also know about what happened before St. Matthew’s. Sampson and Craddock and the truth behind Thornton Circus.” She watched as David wrinkled his nose, but he did not move to leave. His refusal to listen had been one of her biggest fears. That she would appear and he would not give her the chance to explain. 

“The book. This is you,” David stated. “This,” he added gesturing around the room with one of his hands. “Is all you.” 

Julia nodded.

“Yes. I wrote it.” 

“Why?” David questioned curiously as he tried to read the expression on Julia’s face.

“The world deserves to know the truth,” Julia answered honestly. “I’m tired of living in the shadows, living a lie, pretending to be dead gets really boring. There is only so much Greek sunshine one can have before she gets bored.” 

“You’ve been in Greece?” 

“Corfu. It’s beautiful.”

“I’ve never been.”

“You’ll just have to take my word for it then,” Julia responded with a slight curve of her lips.

“Your word?” David questioned almost disbelievingly as he narrowed his eyes toward Julia. “I don’t know that that means much these days.” 

Julia frowned. 

“David, please,” she stated softly, raising her gaze to meet his eyes and attempting to have him look at her like he had when he first entered the room, like she was precious.

“What do you want Julia?” David questioned, his voice beginning to betray his frustration. This was not what he had expected and even though he knew he was thrilled to see that Julia was alive and standing in front of him. He could not deny the feeling of betrayal that tinged the excitement. 

“Truthfully?” Julia asked softly. She needed to know if David wanted her to lie. Did he want the facade of lies that had been between them last time to continue? Or did he, like she did, want a fresh start. Where today could be the start of a new chapter. 

“Aye, of course, I think it’s time we both _only_ told one another the truth.” David responded, emphasising the only. He watched as Julia nodded and took a small breath. 

“I want my life back,” Julia stated plainly. “I want my job back. I want to be Julia Montague, again.” She continued with added defiance, at the heart of the matter, this is what she wanted most. She was exhausted from pretending to be someone she was not. She wanted to be Julia once more, despite the danger and the difficulties that being Julia Montague consisted of. 

“I see.” David replied non-committedly. He had expected such an answer as he stared at the book resting upon the desk beside Julia. He knew she would never have written a book and reveal yourself so publicly as the author, if you did not want your life back. The good and the bad. 

Julia paused a moment. She wanted to be Julia Montague. But, she also wanted something else. She breathed deeply again, it was now or never. She would perhaps never get this chance once again. 

“I want _you_ , too.” Julia admitted cautiously, remembering how she had revealed her feelings like this before and had received little expression back from the man standing in front of her once again. “Same, as I did in this room two years ago.” Julia watched as David took one step closer to her and she found the strength to continue, for these were the words she had rehearsed several times before. She had often wondered if she would ever have the chance to say them to his face. “I want you, but only if you want to be here, with me, beside me.” She added, raising one of her hands and pointing to the empty space beside her. She smiled wistfully and made her final declaration. “It’s your choice. It was then and it is still now.” 

“You wrote all of this?” David questioned Julia carefully, he knew he was changing the subject. However, he needed a moment to gather his thoughts together. 

Julia smirked at David and tilted one of her shoulders upwards, before she stepped to the side and picked up the book from the desk, turning it over in her hands. 

“Yes, I did have someone look over it for me. She added some extra punctuation.” Julia explained with a slight laugh. “But, it is my work. I wrote it,” she added as she glanced down at the cover of the book. Her name, her real name adorned the bottom. She had been very insistent of that happening, much to Carolee’s disdain. “And it is my choice to be here now. No-one can make me do anything I don’t want to do.” 

“Aye, I remember that.” David responded sarcastically, a slight roll of his eyes. He found himself smiling warmly at her and began to reach out for her fingers. Today was not what he had expected, but, perhaps it was even better. 

“Ma’am, you’re needed on the stage,” Sven said as he appeared in the doorway behind David, interrupting the moment.

David allowed his hand to drop to his side. 

Julia shook her head and regarded Sven carefully. For all the months he had taken care of her in Corfu and despite their prickly beginning, this was the first time, she truly wanted to murder him.

“Can you give me two minutes?” She hinted with a tilt of her head, trying to make her disdain less obvious to David who was regarding her with quiet consideration. She almost shivered under his gaze, she had forgotten what it was like to have him observe her. 

“Yes ma’am,” Sven replied with a quick nod of his head. He shrugged his shoulders at her apologetically and continued, “you should also know that we’ve done as you asked.” 

Julia furrowed her forehead in confusion. 

“The auditorium,” Sven explained. “It’s been searched three times.” 

“Thank you,” Julia replied. Almost embarrassed that she had to be reminded of that. Sven nodded his head towards her and then disappeared from the room, leaving Julia and David alone once more. 

“You will stay?” Julia questioned, realising that she had yet to hear David’s response to her declaration of her feelings for him. “And listen to what I have to say?”

David nodded, he had no intention of leaving. 

“I will stay,” David promised as he reached out for Julia’s hand again, closing his fingers around hers and squeezing tightly. 

Julia sniffled softly as she felt the prickling of a single tear in one of her eyes. 

“There is a seat for you in the auditorium.” 

“You knew I would be here?” David asked with a smirk, as he gently patted the top of Julia’s hand with his thumb. 

Julia shook her head. 

“No, I just hoped,” she admitted with a small smile. She had not known at all what to expect today, she had hoped, but she had not been sure, two years was a long time. 

“I don’t want to sit in the crowd.”

Julia removed her hand from David’s, afraid that he was still going to leave. 

“You don’t?” she questioned cautiously.

David nodded reassuringly. 

“No. I’m going to watch from the side of the stage,” he explained as he noticed Julia staring at him puzzledly. “You said you’re here to claim back your life. You aren’t the only one who has to put what happened here behind them.” 

“I’m sorry ma’am,” Sven called as he entered the room again, this time with a more harried look upon his face. “Ma’am, we really need you on the stage. The crowd is growing restless. Mr. Penhaligon in particular.” 

Julia shook her head from side to side. She had a sneaking suspicion that Roger would be more than restless momentarily and that he would not be the only one. 

“Sven, calm down,” she replied reassuringly. “I will be right there.” 

Sven shook his head. He was not going to return to that auditorium without the surprise guest. The growing crowd was well and truly over their waiting. 

“Sir, you’ll need to take your seat as well,” Sven announced as he attempted to gesture Julia towards the door. 

Julia shook her head. 

“No, he will watch from the side of the stage,” Julia declared as she brushed a hand over her shoulder and straightened her posture. “With you please, Sven,” she added. 

Sven shuffled on the spot in agreement, as he attempted to make eye contact with Julia. He smiled to himself as he realised her attention had left him and was now firmly on someone else, David, the person she had missed most and David’s attention was focused on Julia too. _It was as if they were the only ones in the room._ Sven smiled wryly to himself and excused himself from the room and hoped that Roger was not waiting on the other side of the door. There were only so many times he could be annoyed by that man before he struck him over the head. For a moment he wished he had brought his accordion, but Julia had banned him from doing so. Sven sighed as he avoided Roger successfully. How his boss had been married to him, he would never know. David was certainly an upgrade.   
  


Julia paused for just a moment, tapping her toe on the wooden floor beneath her. She took a step forward and then stopped. She stood on the side of the stage, adjusted the curls in the back of her head, cleared her throat and then clenched her fingers into fists. Carolee handed her a microphone and Julia smiled wryly at her publisher. She took one last deep breath, gathered her courage and raised the microphone to her lips. This was the other moment she had been waiting for. 

“We live in extraordinary times,” Julia proclaimed, and she was pleased to realise that her voice was as strong as it was two years earlier. “And in these extraordinary times, _someone_ can return from the dead.” 

She heard the murmur of the crowd as she slowly stepped out onto the stage. Her heart raced madly inside her chest and she raised her head to look out at the gathered crowd. She smiled at the look of shock on all of their faces. She cleared her throat as Roger stood from his seat. 

“Julia,” he announced loudly. “ What the fuck? You’re dead.” 

Julia shrugged her shoulders and smirked towards her ex-husband.

“Oh hello, darling. I’m sorry I’m not dead,” she retorted sarcastically as she stared out into the crowd to meet Roger’s questioning gaze. “I loved the interview you gave about our life together. A shame it was all lies.”

Roger gulped like a fish and some of the crowd even managed to laugh at the madness of the situation. 

Julia moved quickly across the stage, her heels clicked on the floor beneath her. She reached the podium and secured the microphone back into position. 

She stared out into the crowd, she had expected to be heckled, to be suddenly bombarded with questions. Stunned silence greeted her instead.

Julia observed movement out of the corner of her eye and she turned her head, glancing in David’s direction. 

Their eyes met across the stage and for a moment, it was just the two of them. 

The only two people that mattered. They were them, again. 

David nodded his head and mouthed two words. 

“Our choice.”   
  


**_The Evening Standard, Wednesday, November 4, 2020_ **

**JULIA MONTAGUE ALIVE AND BACK FOR THE WORK SHE LEFT BEHIND.**

St. Matthew’s College, this afternoon saw the return of the former Home Secretary, Julia Montague. Ms. Montague who was believed to be deceased after the attack at the college two years ago, is very much still alive.

Rumours had been swirling since the announcement of the manuscript to be published about her, but none of us expected it to _be her_. She appeared on stage and proclaimed the same words as she did last time before announcing that she wishes to reclaim her position in the Conservative Party and continue the work she left behind. 

Ms. Montague showed no signs of injury or lasting damage as a result of the attempt on her life. She appeared on stage as if it was two years ago, even down to the choice of clothing she had chosen to wear. 

Most of the gathered guests were shocked to see her return; particularly her ex-husband, Roger Penhaligon. Commander Anne Sampson did not seem to be as surprised. 

Ms. Montague made a short speech announcing her intentions and then proceeded to explain that she would return later in the week to answer questions. She then disappeared from St. Matthew’s to an undisclosed location. Social media reports suggest that this is a Westminster hotel and that she was not alone when she arrived. There has been a photo circulating of Ms. Montague arriving hand in hand with a male. Sources suggest he is none other than her former Protective Officer, David Budd. A moment was observed between the two of them during Ms. Montague’s speech. But the relationship between them remains a mystery. 

There has been no response from the Chapman government as yet. However, we believe we could all be in for some turbulent times. Least of all, Julia’s incumbent should be prepared to vacate his seat. 

More news as it comes to hand. 

  
  


**_London, England - December, 2020_ **

Julia removed her glasses from her face and placed them down beside her. She pinched at the bridge of her nose before she allowed her head to fall into her hands. 

She stood from her desk and wandered over to the window, staring out into the grey London sky. She stretched her arms above her head and stepped up onto her toes, sighing loudly. She began to turn back towards her desk, but paused as she heard the sound of dog paws thundering up the wooden stairs. 

“Wonder!” Julia exclaimed as the labrador thundered towards her, leaping up at her hands and demanding a scratch on the nose. 

Julia leaned down to placate Wonder, laughing as the dog attempted to give her sloppy puppy kisses. 

“You know your dog hates walking on a lead,” David complained as he entered the study.

Julia chuckled, his face was red and his hair was sticking up at odd angles. She smiled and stood to her full height, reaching out to move one of his curls from the middle of his forehead. 

“Wonder! My sweet girl!” She exclaimed as she tilted her head down to look at the dog, who had gone to sit beside the wall. Her nose was resting upon her front paws. Julia shook her head. “Were you being mean to David? Or was he being mean to you?” Wonder opened her eyes sleepily, before she closed them once more. She appeared to not be interested in Julia’s questions. 

David shook his head as he nudged at Julia with one of his shoulders. 

“Is this any way to talk to your boyfriend?” he questioned as he reached upwards to trace his thumb along her jawline. “A boyfriend, who may I remind you, just took your dog for a _very long_ walk so you could work on your latest bill?”

Julia shook her head back at David as she shivered under his touch as one of his hands began to creep under the hem of the white shirt she was wearing.

“You remember,” Julia whispered as she leaned into his touch. “I really dislike that word.”

“Aye, I remember,” David replied with a chuckle as he leaned in closer to her, smiling as he heard her breath hitch in her throat. 

“Thank you for taking Wonder out,” Julia whispered, all of a sudden thankful that she had managed to complete so much while they were gone. She had the distinct feeling she was going to spend the rest of the day distracted. “I love you, David,” she added, nodding her head. “Even if I don’t enjoy the word boyfriend.” 

“I love you, too,” David replied instantly, as he leaned in to place a soft kiss behind one of Julia’s ears, nibbling softly as he heard her sigh happily. 

“David,” Julia murmured quietly as he reached for the collar of the shirt, pulling her closer to him. “Thank you for your shirt.”

David chuckled as his fingers began to undo the buttons, searching for the smooth skin he knew resided underneath. 

“You’re welcome,” he responded. “But,” he began as his lips continued travelling along her jawline. “I think you’d better take it off now.” 

Julia nodded as she allowed her hands to wander underneath his t-shirt, grasping at the soft material with both of her hands. 

They stumbled backwards toward the door of the study, as their lips finally met in a passionate kiss. 

Julia gasped as David lifted her up into his arms and carried her off in the direction of their bedroom. 

These were extraordinary times, indeed.


End file.
